Power Rangers in Space (PRIS)
Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers in Space is the sixth season of the American children's television series. As with Power Rangers programs, Power Rangers in Space is based on one of the entries of the Super Sentai series; in the case, the source series is Denji Sentai megaranger. However, due to mis communication between the United States and Japan as to the contents of the Sentai series, much of the space footage is original to the American adaptation. In Space was a turning point for the Power Rangers franchise, as the season brought closure to six season of plot, and it ended the practice of having regular cast members act in consecutive seasons. The theme of the series bears little similarity to its Sentai countepart and its successor, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Thought its initial tone was similar to that of Mighty Morphin and Power Ranger Zeo, Power Rangers in Space evenually took a darker, more emotional turn. Synopsis Picking up where Power Rangers Turbo left off, Dark Specterhas captured Zordon and is beginning to completely drain his powers. An assortment of old and new villains praises his victory, but an unexpected figure uncovers his plan: the Red Space Ranger, Andros. Dark Specter orders the new Princess of Evil, Astronema, to eliminate Andros so he can't jeopardize his plans. Meanwhile, four of the former Turbo Rangers (T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley) and Alpha are traveling in a NASADA space shuttle with the intent to save Zordon. They are pulled aboard the Astro Megaship and later encounter Andros. Though initially suspicious and dismissive of the four former Rangers, Andros realizes he'll need their help to save Zordon and gives them each an Astro Morpher. Additionally, modifications allow the NASADA space shuttle and the Astro Megaship to combine into the powerful Astro Megazord. The new Space Ranger team then returns to Earth for repairs and supplies, but are followed by Astronema. The Space Rangers alternate between searching for Zordon and protecting Earth. From the Dark Fortress, Astronema seeks to eliminate them via ecliptor (who raised her), Quantrons and a variety of monsters. (Elgar has also been added to her team, but he remains a comedic bungler.) Over time, allies (such as Phantom Ranger, Justin Stewart (Turbo Blue Rangers) and Adam Park (Black Rangers) offer the Rangers invaluable aid, with Zhane (the Silver Space Ranger) emerging from cryo-sleep and joining the team. New Zords are also introduced. meanwhile, Bulk and Skull become assistants to eccentric Professor Phenomenus and join him in searching for aliens. While dedicated to finding Zordon, Andros has another quest: finding his sister, Karone, who was kidnapped when they were children. Over time, Andros discovers his sister was kidnapped by Darkonda, an old rival of Ecliptor's multiple lives. Much to Andros' surprise, it turns out that Karone is actually Astronema,who was raised by Ecliptor to be evil. Andros is able to convince Astronema of the truth and she defects with Ecliptor's help. unfortunately, just as auickly, she (along with Ecliptor) is recaptured and reprogrammed to follow Dark Specter. Astronema becomes more evil than ever, as she not only wants to destroy the Space Rangers, but also Dark Specter. To that end, she unleashes the Psycho Rangers. The five robotic (and borderline insane) villains possess great power , which secretly comes from Dark Specter. Every time they fight, dark Specter is drained of power and grows weaker. Only through a great deal of effort are the six Space Rangers able to overcome the Psycho Rangers. Soon afterward, the Rangers suffer setbacks that see two Megazords destroyed,which are The Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord. Everything culminates in the two-part finale, "Countdown to Destruction", where Zordon is nearly completely drained and Dark Spector orders the villains under his command to attack the entire universe. Across teh universe, the Aien Rangers, Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, the Gold Zeo Ranger and KO-35 rebels are defeated and captured. The Space Rangers struggle to defend Earth, but are overwhelmed and forced to retreat. Even Zhane and his Zord, the Mega Winger, are no match. Darkonda and Dark Specter destroy each other, leaving Astronema in command as the "Queen of Evil." While Andros boards the Dark Fortress to appeal to his sister,the remaining five Space Rangers engage in one last fight for Earth and are even joined by the citizens of Angel Grove (with Bulk and Skull leading the charge). On the Dark Fortress, Andros finds Zordon, who requests his energy tube be shattered. Doing so will release good energy that will destroy the forces of evil and save the universe, but also kill him. Following battles with Astronema and Ecliptor, Andros has no choice but to comply. The many monsters are subsequently turned to dust by the energy wave, while Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Divatox and Astronema are changed into normal, non-evil humans. With the universe now safe, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Alpha 6 intend to settle down on Earth. Though initially intending to remain on KO-35 with their people. Andros, Zhane and Karone decide to join their friends on Earth.